4th of July Winchester Style
by Nini8519
Summary: This is a short piece about 4th of July for Sam and Dean! It is a cute fic about how I envision both of them celebrating the holiday on the road! Enjoy and have a safe and happy 4th of July! Please review if you like!


4th of July Winchester Style

4th of July Winchester Style

Another dingy motel. Another small town in the middle of nowhere. Sam couldn't even remember where he was this time. He flipped on the television to the weather channel. "Oh yeah," he thought. They were near Decatur, Illinois after hunting down some ghost that was killing locals at an historic theater. Flipping through the channels, Sam groaned in agony with boredom because nothing was on. Nothing. He finally settled on a marathon of Twilight Zone on the Sci-Fi network. One of the only channels he could count on for some fine quality programming that explored the truth in this world. Not some crappy teenager dramas like on that new network, CW. Sam looked at the clock; it was already 8:30 PM. He wondered where the hell Dean was. He left over an hour ago to grab a bite to eat at the local restaurant and bring it back to the motel. Sam didn't want to go, but instead treated himself to a hot, relaxing shower soothing his aching muscles from the last hunt that was a bit more physical than they originally anticipated.

Sam grabbed and cell phone and quickly dialed Dean's number. It went immediately to voice mail. "Crap," Sam thought to himself. It could mean one of two things: Dean shut his phone off or perhaps his battery went dead, which was possible since they were so busy these past few days that he might have forgot to charge it. It could also mean that Dean was in trouble, again. Sam tried to push that thought out of his head. He needed a break. Hell, Dean needed and deserved a break as well. Perhaps, it could also mean that Dean pressed ignore on his cell phone because he was trying to score with some hot native girl. That idea seemed the most plausible. Dean could take care of himself. He was Dean.

The sound of an explosion nearby caused Sam to jump out of his old motel bed and grab his sawed-off shotgun. He sprinted to the front window making sure to take adequate coverage before peeking out between the curtains. He saw several kids running around with sparklers and other sorts of fireworks in the parking lot. He breathed a sigh of relief. Just children goofing around in the summer, nothing supernatural or demonic here. Thank God.

Several more minutes passed by and several more of Sam's nails were chewed off before Dean emerged through the motel door. "Sam," Dean called out to him with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed because at this time he was beyond starving. He could feel his stomach starting to eat itself. "What took you so long?"

"I got the food," Dean replied throwing a large brown paper bag on the table. "I need help with something in the car."

"What?" Sam asked confused. Did Dean kill some demon that needed to be torched now? Sam didn't want to deal with this, not at this moment. "You can take care of it. I'm not burning anything now, I just took a shower."

"Well, aren't you a whiny little bitch now?"

"Dean, I've been waiting for your ass to bring me food and instead you're probably scoring with some chick as I sit here and starve to death."

"Come on. It's cool Sam, I promise."

Dean seemed a little too excited, like the old cliché a kid in the candy shop.

"Sam, it isn't supernatural or some body we have to burn," he said giving Sam his lop-sided goofy Dean Winchester grin that somehow attracted and wooed all the ladies.

"Fine," Sam replied finally giving into Dean's pleas.

Sam followed Dean to the car practically having to run to keep up with Dean's quickened pace. Dean looked Sam in the eyes and opened up the trunk to reveal hundreds of fireworks.

"Where did you get all these?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was coming home and there was some police raid and I saw them removing all these huge, cool fireworks, like the professional ones. So, I grabbed my FBI badge and told the police that if I could have some then they could have the rest and have a splendid 4th of July celebration on their own. They agreed and now I have hundreds of fireworks!" Dean exclaimed. "Now, we can have our own celebration!"

"Today is Independence Day?" Sam asked unsure of anything nowadays.

"Yes, Sammy boy. Aren't you a dope today?" Dean remarked.

"Aren't we going to get caught by the local police for blowing off all of these fireworks?"

"No, I told the sheriff that I was staying at a local motel with my partner on a huge undercover case regarding drug trafficking throughout several states, so they know where I'm going to be and they're not gonna send any patrol cars over. Grab some fireworks. I'm gonna set up a show."

Sam helped Dean collect all the fireworks as he began to line up the firecrackers in his own particular order leaving now and then to grab an extra garbage can or some other sort of device to help him prop his pyrotechnics display up in the proper direction. Sam idly sat by and ate his sandwich shaking his head at the eagerness of his brother. Frankly, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen him this happy and have such a purpose in his life. He made Sam smile, but he should have known that Dean and explosives were always a happy mix. In the meantime, Dean was so busy setting up his display that he forgot about his food.

"Dean, aren't you hungry?"

"The food can wait Sam. Gotta get Dean's 4th of July Celebration ready."

By this time, children and other adults were gathering outside their motel rooms gawking at the amount of fireworks Dean had been setting up. Some were beginning to bring chairs outside their doors to watch the upcoming show.

After an hour or so, Dean stood back and stared at his display. "I think I'm ready Sam." He stood back for a few seconds and got out his lighter to light the fuse of the 1st firework, but stopped suddenly. "I'm missing one thing." Dean ran into the motel room and emerged with a portable radio. He plugged it into a nearby outlet and changed it to a channel playing patriotic music. "Alright, here I go." Dean lit his 1st fuse and stood back to watch with a grin on his face.

Sam, Dean, and by now the crowd of people sat back and enjoyed the show. Sam glanced around the group and smiled at the ooohs and ahhs of the spectators. He loved how the fireworks illuminated the people's faces as they glanced up at the sky. His brother was awesome. It was times like these when he realized he was the luckiest person in the world. It was times like these when he experienced for a few moments what it felt like to be a "normal" family and not worry about the paranormal beings lingering in the shadows.

After ten minutes of a wonderful display, the last firework shot out and the sky returned to its dark color once again. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Dean just turned to Sam and smiled, "That was awesome!"

Several people came up to Dean shook his hand and congratulated him on a great show. The parking lot died down as the families retired to their rooms. "Well, Sam. I made a lot of fireworks like I always do and you did nothing," he joked.

"Shut up Dean."

"You should take notes from your big brother on how to score."

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Oh, by the way Sammy, can you clean up the mess? I'll be in the room," Dean grinned as he turned to walk into the motel.

Sam groaned, but as Dean entered the room, he whispered, "Sure, anything for you, big brother."


End file.
